You damn trickster
by Anya M
Summary: Well, I've been asking for it. (OC)


**You damn trickster.**

* * *

_Please, remember I am not an English native speaker. If you see any mistakes or a better way to say things, don't hesitate to mention it. Thank you ~_

* * *

Music running in her ears, his hand in hers, she was looking out of the window at the landscape passing fast. The man in front of them finally exited the train. It took her less than a second to give Jack one of the earphones. He grinned at the J-Pop music rising and chuckled as she started doing some dance moves, looking even more ridiculous since she was sitting. Fortunately, the wagon was empty, so they didn't have to care about people around. It was not like she was paying attention, anyway. Jack joined her, adding some incomprehensible sounds, so-called lyrics, at their dance. Soon enough, they were laughing too much to go on and ended up arms around their belly, aching with joy.

The train inspector opened the car door and they gasped as Elnöra was quickly removing the earphone from the boy's ear ; they didn't want somebody to notice the flying object. The man stared weirdly at the young girl biting her lower lip not to burst out laughing. Little did he know that an invisible Winter Spirit was babbling nonsense to tease her. She showed him her travel card, trying to keep a serious face on, but her crooked grin made her look a bit tense. He said nothing and went out, turning back to look at that strange passenger. Door shut, she slapped the back of Jack's head, chuckling and he tickled her sides softly as revenge.

"You little… !"

He took the earphone back while she was choosing another song. K-Pop soon emerged and they started shaking madly again on Korean music. That was the kind of moments he enjoyed the most. Of course he loved when he was alone with her, even more because she didn't have to hide his presence, but the thrill of Elnöra getting caught was too tempting to prevent her from acting silly. He was the Guardian of Fun, after all, and playing tricks on people, even dear ones – especially dear ones – was way too amusing. Not to mention her reactions were by far the funniest one.

The sound suddenly went silent. She was running through the playlist, obviously not satisfied with what it suggested.

"Why do you put it on shuffle if you don't want to listen to any of those songs ?

- No, you don't understand, she answered very seriously. I like it on shuffle, but I want it to only play what I want to hear."

Jack rolled his eyes, but did not reply. Eventually, she discovered a suitable song and played it. Immediately, the sound rose and he could hear a female singer starting a rhythmic and cute melody. Strangely, Elnöra wasn't saying another word ; she remained peaceful and mute until the chorus started. At that very second, she turned to face him and started lipsing the lyrics, a mocking sparkle in her nut-brown eyes.

"Love me, love me ! Say that you love me !"

Jack was startled. He didn't know how to react at this intentional provocation.

"Fool me, fool me ! Go on and fool me !"

He frowned, surprised at how straight she suddenly was. He couldn't refrain his cheeks from blushing, which drew a smile on Elnöra's mouth.

"Love me, love me ! Pretend that you love me !"

She made a face at those words. He chuckled awkwardly as she went on.

"Leave me, leave me ! Just say that you need me."

The boy mouthed a "What ?", grinning, even though he was pretty confused.

"I can't care 'bout anything but you."

That said, she faced the window again. Jack was unmoving and barely listening to the rest of the song. Man in the Moon, what the heck was that ? Narrowing his eyelids, he stared at the back of the redhead in front of him. A crooked smile appeared on his lips as he realized it was much of a joke than a way to make him feel guilty. So… she wanted to play ?

Once again, the chorus started and Elnöra turned, looking rather proud of this little jibe. Jack listened to the words, reading them on her lips at the same time. A brow raised, he showed a sarcastic face to his opponent as she was exaggerating every sentence. Conflicted feelings were rushing into him, but the need of teasing her was even more powerful. He would think about the meaning of all this fuss later.

"I can't care 'bout anything but you."

Slowly, she touched his chest with the tip of her index, a wide smile curling her lips. They remained in this position a few seconds, before she backed, cackling mischievously. Jack looked at her, calm. Elnöra sighed and turned off the player. She was conscious she had probably gone too far, but wanted them to take this lightly.

"Ahah ! You should see your f-"

Nothing could have warned her of what happened then. As fast as the wind, Jack grabbed her face between both his hands and pressed his lips against the girl's. She swallowed her words back, looking at the closed eyelids in front of her. She noticed how black his eyelashes were as the heat in her cheeks suddenly increased. When she realized he was smiling on her mouth, Jack had already backed to grin widely at her. Poking her nose, he simply claimed :

"And you should see yours."

Blushing vividly, Elnöra pouted and pushed his face away with her palm. He was chuckling madly.

"You damn trickster." She mumbled, heart beating like crazy.

"Well, the biter bit, my dear."

Picking her bag, she put her scarf on, trying to cover up her confusion. As she exited the train, she croaked with a hoarse voice :

"Let's not mention this song again. Ever…"

Jack whispered in her ear, bringing goose bump to her skin, before he took off :

"What a wise decision."

* * *

18/06/13.


End file.
